Battle against the villains and Yang's soldiers
This is where our heroes and the O'Connells battle against the villains and Yang's soilders in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior. veiw Willy and Mr. Great White keeping look out with their telescopes Mr. Great White: Those scally-wags will be here very soon. soilders squat down Qin Shi Huang: Clear a path to the Golden Tower. Prove yourself to me. Queen Chrysalis: You heard him, my Changlings. clear a path! nod to their queen and they all start leading Yang's soldiers to the tower General Yang: over the diamond, then orders his troops Tirek: All goes well. We will soon reach Shangri-Lai in no time. soilders get in position Mr. Great White: Okay, let's get ready! slides down the piller with Willy behind heroes then get in different postions and get ready to fire General Dedrich: READY!!! Alex O'Connell: off tape Rick O'Connell: Let's get them a old O'Connell welcome! our heroes You guys ready?! Percy: Ready! General Dedrich: AIM!!! General Yang: commands Rick O'Connell: Fire! General Dedrich: Fire at will! heroes start firing at the soldiers and Changlings Spongebob: using his rifle Megatron: Come on! Let's head for the other side! villains starts going around Rick O'Connell: Bazooka! Mr. Krabs: Hit the deck! fires Rick O'Connell: Fall back! Sargeant Calhoun: 2 can play at that game! General Dedrich: his bazooka several times bazookas fired and bricks fall Rusty: several rockets and the ground into front of most soldiers have craters blown in it Rick O'Connell: Alex! Follow me! Yang and some soilders cross the bridge Uray: They're crossing the bridge! takes cover General Yang: his troops Rick O'Connell to Alex]: We gotta take out those bazookas! General Dedrich: Indeed! General Yang: Rick O'Connell: Go! turn around and fired 1206: in his mirror and sees the villains coming up from another angle On the right! the villains Megatron: There they are. Dash-9: Well, we're gonna stay here. You guys go ahead. Gilda: Why? Kraken: Because we aren't heartless enough to cause havoc. Besides our weaponary might trigger an avalanche. Tirek: You had me at the avalanche part. You guys do what you please. with our heroes is looking through his telescope keeping lookout Mako: Well, who do you see? Willy: I see them all, but the Diesel Squad are staying behind. And Changlings are leading. 1206: Figures, they aren't that heartless. Mucker: You guys know the plan. with the others bazooka's explod Rick O'Connell: Fall back! Move, move, move, move! soilders move up Rick O'Connell: Time to go to plan B! Blow up the tower! Johnathan: Hey, I'm actually a little concerned about plan B! Couldn't we got to plan C? Thomas: Just do it! We'll cover you! Johnathan: Come on! All right, let's go, let's go! Alex O'Connell: Johnathan: Come on. Oh, be good. battle countinues Princess Celestia: into view in front of the villains with her gatling gun in hand Tirek: Celestia. Megatron: Have you come to take us on yourself, Princess? Very foolish. Princess Celestia: the trigger button and start shooting down Changlings by the 20's Sideshow Bob: She's got a damn gatling gun! Princess Celestia: to fire her gatling gun at the villains Discord: AAH!! RUN AWAY!! Luna starts firing her Thompson at the villains from another angle Spongebob: dual weilding with his revolvers Plankton: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Squidward starts firing at the villains with his Thompson some of our heroes begin to draw fire at the villains with the others Johnathan: a liter and takes cover Rick O'Connel: a soilder General Yang: Set up a crossfire! Move it! Ming: Rick O'Connell: out of ammo Evelyn: My last one! Mimg: for something Yetis appeared Vinny: Abominable snowmen!? Mucker: What the?! Brian: Those aren't Abominable snowmen! They're Yetis! Ying: Please! I need your help! These soiders are evil! Johnathan: She speaks Yeti? Elsa: That's amazing. Yetis attack some of the soldiers General Yang: Shoot! Kill them! Johnathan: Why do I'' always have to save the day? Rick O'Connell: I hate it when the kid's right! his Thompson at a soldier and then starts attcking it Johnathan: Get the other ''guy! Rick O'Connel: so Thanks! heroes start killing soilders Ming: Trouble! Mako: WHAT?! soilder appears but a Yeti throws him Alex fights with Yang General Yang: You can die slow or you can die fast. a Yeti throws him Qin Shi Huang: up Johnathan: Yes, yes!, yes! lites Yeah! I did it! laughs Oh, Mother, I did it! Time for a retreat, I think. sees a Yeti I'm on your team! I'm a team player! "One for all for me" kind of thing! They dynamite, all this dynamite! We should get out of here! with our heroes Arry: There are the Crusaders! Bert: Let's get em! fired Scootaloo: Watch out! Espeon: Swampert! Take out Arry and Bert's guns! Swampert: a grenade Alright Thumper, do your stuff! fires Grenade destroys Arry's gun Arry: TAH!! Swampert: another grenade and destorys Bert's gun Bert: BAH!! Swampert: YEE-HAW!!! I WIN!! the others Rick O'Connell and Alex O'Connell: the Emperor Qin Shi Huang: an ice berg Spongebob: AAH! HIT THE DECK, RICK!! Rick O'Connell: Whoa! Back off! Back off! Lin: Run! Yetis: roaring Johnathan: I hate mummies! They never play fair! Qin Shi Huang: the tower Alex O'Connell: Dad! Dad, what are you doing? Rick O'Connell: the tower Alex O'Connell: Over here! Over here! Over here! Qin Shi Huang: to shhot fire Alex O'Connell: Oh, no! fires Everyone: Rick! Qin Shi Huang: an ice slide Rick O'Connell: falls Qin Shi Huang: a fire ball light points the way Qin Shi Huang: Shangri-Lai. Ling: out a sword Johnathan: That's a diamond. I could use a diamond like that. our heroes heroes continue to fire at the villains General Dedrich: Take them down! Tirek: Discord, kill the whale! Discord: Yes. Gordon: You will not provail! Swampert: several grenades Vinny: Eat this! his shotgun Ernie: YAH! Vinny's get a damn shotgun! Sunet Shimmer: WHY DO THESE CREEPS ALWAYS GREAT THE BETTER STUFF?! Rainbow:' 'her M4' YAH!!!!' Princess Luna: her Thompson Nightmare Moon: Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts